


Streaks on Foggy Glass

by lalarose



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd pairing who was simply enjoying quiet rainy day in a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaks on Foggy Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 based on a prompt I got from a generator that I'm not quite sure if it is around anymore.
> 
> It's short, simple, and sweet.
> 
> Aiba / Ohkura / streaks on foggy glass

The rain was pouring outside as he simply watched it pour, feeling like he had nothing to do to pass the time and it relaxed him plus it was better than just sleeping the day away and getting yelled at for doing so.

A shuffle of feet in the background broke him out of his daze as Ohkura looked at Aiba with a smile as he settled down next to him, with Ohkura cuddled into him with a soft hum and Aiba's fingers running through his light brown hair. A happy sigh spilling from the younger lips and if he could purr, he would be.

They stared at the foggy window as Ohkura leaned forward to run his fingers down them with a tender expression, as if almost expecting the glass to break under his fingertips. A shiver going throughout his body down to his very toes and he leaned back against Aiba's side, titling his head to look at the older one's expression.

It was very gentle with adoration held in his eyes with Aiba leaning down to give a peak to his lips, a tint of smile appearing as Ohkura relaxed against him. His lips ghosted the younger cheek then pulling away, gently brushing his bangs away from his face.

No words were spoken between the two of them with a clock ticking away in the background. It was quiet expect for the clanking of the rain that fell from the sky, the house dark with the only source of light being a candle and the window that's light caressed their bodies.

Nothing else mattered in their little world expect for the warmth they gave off to each other and that they didn't often had moments like this together. Often surrounded by the respective members of their groups and keeping bright smiles on their lips to cheer others up, but it was rare for them to just sit in silence without the worry of loudness breaking into the home and ruining what little peace they got.

And everything was right in the world as both of them reached out, dragging their fingertips down the foggy glass leaving only streaks behind.


End file.
